


In Despair

by IWP_chan



Series: [Chugs Water Bottle] [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, also title is not Dramatic or anything nope no absolutely not, i have a terrible track record for 'first fics in fandom'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Ignis and Noct have a Conversation.





	In Despair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VolxdoSioda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/gifts), [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts), [Lulubugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubugg/gifts), [Seito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/gifts), [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/gifts).



Summary: Ignis and Noct have a Conversation.

_Note: this was a mistake i also dont have a title. docx_

_This was completely unplanned. It just happened. Obligatory laying of blame at the feet of **VolxdoSioda** , **Seito** , **Adel Mortescryche** , **OnceABlueMoon** , and **Lulubugg**. Because I can, and there is a 1000% chance it’s their fault._

_I also know only bits and pieces of FFXV so far, so, uh, whoops?_

**Warnings: Thirst (Though It’s Lowkey), Noctis “Thirst Machine” Lucis Caelum (But It’s Only Implied).**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own FFXV.

.

Noct sighed as he dropped his pen on his math notebook and propped his head on the palm of his hand, "Hey, Iggy?"

"Is something the matter, Noct?" Ignis tilted his head slightly, inquisitive.

Noct hadn't been focusing properly on his homework since he started half an hour ago, and Ignis let him ponder on whatever bothered him for a bit, as it didn't seem to distress him, just annoy him, from what Ignis could glean from the furrow of Noct's eyebrows and the downward curves at the corners of his mouth.

"Did you ever look at someone and think 'wow I'm so fucking gay'?"

Ah.

Now, Ignis had spent a good amount of time in the same vicinity as one Gladiolus Amicitia, who had no problem walking around with his abs on full display. So, Ignis completely understood the sentiment.

Instead of responding, he tilted his head some more, one eyebrow arching, silently asking about who was the reason Noct was asking, already making a mental list of potential candidates.

It couldn't have been Ignis; the two of them went over _that_ particular conversation when Noct was fifteen.

It couldn't have been Gladio, because Noct had told Ignis about it when the former was fourteen (and if that wasn't an awkward conversation to have).

One of the Glaives? Or Crownsguard? A teacher? A classmate?

Noct sighed, long-suffering, shoulders slouching, looking defeated, "Prompto," He groaned, and Ignis merely hummed in response; he wasn't surprised in the least.

Noct dropped his face into his hands, "We went on a walk around Insomnia so he could take some pictures." He raised his head to look despairingly at Ignis, "And his smile. His fucking smile. Ignis. Help."

Noct stared imploringly at him, and Ignis subtly took a deep breath and nodded.

"Very well. Where do we need to start from?"

Noct whined, "How does one deal with Cute?"

Ignis observed Noct, who was pouting in his direction (certainly Noct would deny the pout, but Ignis called it as he saw it, and that was definitely a pout), and considered his answer.

"Practice," He said.

(And a hell of a lot of time, he didn't say, memories of his time spent with Noct flashing before him in his mind's eye.)

(It had been over ten years and yet Ignis was still trying to figure out the solution to the very dilemma Noct had just asked him about.)

Ignis nodded firmly, "You will need practice."

Noct made a sound at the back of his throat, horrified and pleading wide eyes staring at him as if he'd been fatally wounded.

Ignis inwardly despaired.

.

End


End file.
